


Jathena Challenge Collection

by ShearaGoldwing



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearaGoldwing/pseuds/ShearaGoldwing
Summary: A collection of Janey/Athena ficlets done originally for various Tumblr prompt lists.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally written for a friend-who-is-no-longer-a-friend as part of several exchanges we were doing on Tumblr in 2016. As such the prompt numbers and such will remain the same. Each chapter will represent either a separate list or month and I will try to link to each of the original prompt lists at the beginning of each chapter.  
> Fair warning: I have never played Borderlands and did only enough research to write these ficlets so any OOC-ness or inaccuracies are my own. Enjoy
> 
> Original Prompt List: http://haveahearttinman.tumblr.com/post/124679623620/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number

**1… grinding up against the other/ 2… moaning the other’s name**

Athena swayed in time with the gentle music as Janey tried to match her graceful movements. After a few minutes the blonde huffed in frustration. She grabbed Athena’s belt and hauled her close. “Love you to death, ‘thena, but you’re driving me crazy here.” She reached back and grabbed two handfuls of her lovers ass and squeezed firmly. Athena laughed and wrapped her arms around Janey’s shoulders letting a firm thigh insert itself between her legs.

The music continued softly in the background even as the two women had stopped listening. Athena rolled her hips and moaned as her beloved rolled her own hips in answer, “Oh, Janey…”

“Shhh, I got you.” They swayed and rocked until well after the music had faded to a mere memory.

**3… stripping off/ 5… giving the other a strip tease/ 6… giving a lap dance**

Janey pressed Athena down into the arm chair gently. “Stay. No touching.” Athena quirked her eyebrow at her blonde’s orders but obeyed with a smirk. Janey disappeared behind her for a moment and a low, slinky song started playing. Low, slow bass, lots of soft, breathy sounds. The back of the chair prevented Athena from turning to see what her blonde was up to but she didn’t have to wait long.

Janey strutted slowly back into her field of vision, swinging her hips and stretching her back with exaggerated slowness. Athena stifled a laugh only to choke on her breath as the thick, grey pants dripped off Janey’s scarred hips with a practiced shimmy. She circled the chair with slow sensuality before straddling Athena’s lap, bracing her knees on the arms of the chair.

Athena stroked up the muscled thigh only for her wrist to be caught and placed against the arm of the chair. “No touching.” Janey pecked her lovers nose gently before she straightened. She rolled her shoulders and let her vest slide down her arms before tossing it to the floor. She braced her arms against the back of the chair and stretched her right leg back to the floor. She leaned back and used her thumbs to tease the edge of her panties down her hips. Stopping just at the top of her thighs.

Athena practically vibrated in her seat as she watched Janey run her hands up along the toned flesh of her stomach and caught the edge of her short top. She slid her fingers gently across her chest, slowly inching her shirt up until her hand were cupping her breasts. She squeezed them gently, letting her skin peek through her fingers, as she winked.

Athena launched herself forward and tackled her blonde beauty to the floor as Janey shrieked with laughter.

**4… sexting (AU-modern day)**

_hey, you busy?_ Athena smiled at her lover’s short message on her phone. She glanced around at her arguing co-workers at the table before responding.

_No. Why?_

_come home_

_Why? Is something wrong?_

_yeah, im hot and ur not here to appreciate it._ She snorted at that. She loved Janey’s confidence but proper appreciation of the blonde would have to wait.

_I’m in a meeting._

_ditch_

_I can’t. It’s important._

_Fine. then ull have to appreciate me through text_

_What?_

_im in bed. naked. and wet._ Athena felt her cheeks flush and she glanced up to make sure none of the others were paying her any attention. Her phone buzzed again.

_my nipples are getting hard from the cool air. im pinching them the way you lik. theyre like littel top hats on my boobs_

_JANEY I’M AT WORK!!!_

_thats ur problem not mine. ohhhh im real wet. one touch n my fingers are nice n slick_

_JANEY!!! STOPP!!!!!! WHAAT IF SOMEONE LOOKS OVR MY SHOULDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_thn turn ur phone off. im gonna keep going. im opening up real quick. ive got my clit tween my two fingers. feels just like when you suck it. o im not gonna last long lik this_

Athena stood from her chair and marched out of the conference room. She had a blonde to appreciate.

**7… being drenched whilst wearing white**

Janey smiled as Athena readjusted the jacket stretched over her head. “You know there’s really no point in bothering. You’re already soaked.”

“Perhaps.” She tugged it further forward just a bit. “But that doesn’t mean I have to get any wett–” A large truck streaked past, throwing up a wave of water drenching the two women anew. Athena stopped walking and glared after the quickly disappearing vehicle before turning around, rant on the tip of her tongue, only for her anger to dissipate. Janey had opted for a white shirt that morning instead of her usual dark grey. She was not wearing anything underneath.

**8… leaping into the other’s arms**

The mission had been long and exhausting. Athena stepped into her and Janey’s shared home with a grateful sigh. She stripped layer after layer of clothing off as she stumbled towards their bedroom. “’Thena!” Athena looked up at the joyous shout from the bathroom as her beautifully naked lover rushed out and leaped into her arms. There were worse ways to come home.

**9… confessing a fetish/ 14… tying up the other/ 13… turning the other off**

“Do you think things are getting boring between us?” Athena stared down at Janey in shock.

“What?”

“Do you think things are getting boring between us?”

“Wha- no! Why would you think I would?”

Janey sat up and rubbed a hand through her short hair. “It’s just… sometimes when I’m going down on you it seems like your mind is elsewhere.”

Athena sat up beside her beloved and pulled her into a gentle hug. “You could never be boring.”

“But…”

“Well… maybe we could try some things?” Janey leaned back and raised an eyebrow at the taller woman, waiting. “Uh, like, well, uh, well, uh… bondage?” Her voice had turned shyer than it had been even when they’d first met.

“Bondage. You want to be tied up?” She tilted her head to the side, face scrunched in slight incredulity.

Athena shrugged shyly, “I’ve always wanted to try, a little, if you you’re okay with it of course.” Janey shrugged easily and stood from their bed.

“I’m willing to try if you are. What do you want to be tied with? Rope? Belt? Your scarf?”

“Let’s try a belt, first.”

……………

Athena tugged at the thick leather belt that kept her hands bound firmly above her head. “Now you’re sure it’s not too tight?” Janey pressed, hovering just above her beloved’s waist.

“I’m sure.”

“Okay. You make sure to let me know if you want to stop. Immediately.” Athena nodded and smiled at her concern. Janey nodded and ducked her head down to give the taller woman a quick kiss before sliding down and settling between her legs.

Athena shivered as Janey worked, skilled tongue making her moan. She made to reach down and tug at the blonde hair, to give encouragement, only for the leather belt to dig into her wrists. The sudden restriction broke her lusting haze and made her glance up at them. She felt Janey pause and shot a quick, reassuring smile down at the concerned eyes watching her. She returned to her ministrations and Athena relaxed into it. Until she tried to move her hands again.

“Janey…” The blonde’s head came up immediately. “I think I liked this idea better in theory than in practice.”

**10… pinning the other against a wall/ 11… trying to turn the other on/ 12… successfully turning the other on**

Athena huffed out a breath as Janey trapped her in a quiet corner, away from prying eyes. “Janey…” A swift thorough kiss silenced any proper protestations as the smaller blonde moved even closer, forcing Athena flush to the wall. Janey’s hands slid down to squeeze teasingly at the warriors firm ass.

They spent a long few minutes making out, teasing touches just barely enough to satisfy them. Finally Janey’s fingers dipped below the waistband of Athena’s pants. The taller woman wrapped her long arms around her stocky love’s shoulders with a moan and rocked her hips to encourage the questing fingers to slide lower.

**15… spanking the other**

Athena stroked the tanned curve of Janey’s ass before delivering a sharp ‘smack smack’ to both lobes. “Ah! What was that for?!”

“For distracting me from work, you naughty thing.” Janey laughed and dragged her back onto the bed.

**16… having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in**

Athena moaned in pleasure. The fingers of her right hand were slicked with her own juices as she gently stroked over her labia minora, making sure to swirl the pad of her finger over her clitoris on every slide upwards. She pinched her nipple gently and rolled it just enough to make her back arch. Her thighs were starting to shake and she sped up her right hand. She shuddered through her orgasm, moaning her lovers name. When the flush of release had eased she sat up and started when she saw her beloved Janey leaning in the doorway.

“Now that’s what I call a show.”

**17… having a “friend” over and the other accidentally interrupting**

Nisha buried her face between Athena’s breasts and hummed happily as her fingers tweaked the other woman’s nipples. Strong fingers ran through her short hair and she heard a sigh from above. “You still pouting about your girl being away? Come on, I’m here to cheer you up!”

“I know but I still miss Janey.”

“Then why the hell didn’t you invite her to the party?” both naked women twisted around to stare at the stocky blonde frowning in the doorway.

**18… flashing the other**

Janey spotted Athena through the window and tapped loudly to get her attention. Once she was sure she had it she lifted her shirt, winked, lowered it again, and laughed at the smitten look on the taller woman’s face as she stood stock-still surrounded by dropped equipment.

**19… having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it**

The night was still and quiet as Athena lay awake beside her beloved Janey, reading. Her blonde shifted and let out a soft sigh. Then she shifted again. And again. Athena glanced over at her curiously. She wasn’t normally a restless sleeper. “Mnnn, ‘thenaaa.” Her eyebrows shot up at the amorous moan that slipped from the blondes lips.

Janey’s hips rolled idly beneath the blanket and her arms curled up towards her shoulders. Athena could only watch as her lover enjoyed the ministrations of her dream lover. With a final ecstatic moan the blonde finally settled and slipped into an even deeper sleep.

Athena set her reading aside and shucked her pants down to her thighs. Janey wasn’t the only one having fun tonight.

**20… bending over seductively to pick something up for the other**

“Janey, have you seen my scarf? I can’t find it.” Athena pulled the mussed sheets off the bed frantically. “Janey? I have to leave for my meeting soon, I need my scarf.” She turned to find the blonde leaning against the door to their bathroom, missing scarf laying at her feet. “Ja-” Her voice stuck in her throat as the scarred woman bent forward slowly, arching her back, lifting her head to make sure Athena had a truly lovely view. She stretched her arm slowly and lifted the cloth between her index and middle fingers. Janey straightened slowly, smirking, and held the scarf out in offering.

Athena was late to her meeting. Very late. 

**21… leaving hickeys on the other’s neck**

Janey wiggled as Athena kissed her shoulder and slipped her hand down the front of the blondes pants. She groaned while her beloved worked her with the same skill and precision she used with her weaponry. Janey’s head lolled back against the slim shoulder and tilted her head to start kissing at the exposed neck by her cheek.

Four minutes later they parted with Janey walking soft-kneed and Athena’s scarf carefully arranged to cover the bright red mark the blonde had sucked into her throat.

**22… trying to play footsie with the other during a meeting/ 23… trying to go down on the other, under the table, during ~~dinner~~ said meeting.**

The meeting was dragging. No one wanted to agree with anyone else about a solid plan. Janey leaned back in her chair and glared at the ceiling, wishing for this waste of time to be over. Something nudged the tip of her boot. she lowered her gaze to see her beloved Athena staring blank-faced at her. There was another nudge against her boot and the dark haired woman’s eyebrow twitched upwards minutely.

Janey slid a little lower in her seat and the small nudges quickly returned as the tips of curious toes slid across her ankle. She smirked at her lover and slid even lower, her rear almost entirely off the chair. No one was paying the two a lick of attention.

Athena’s toes slid higher along the outstretched leg even as she leaned back in her chair while maintaining her blank mask. Janey stole a quick glance around the table before sliding under the table entirely. She slid across the small floor-space until she was situated directly in front of Athena. Her lover slid down in her chair slightly and spread her legs invitingly.

Janey slid her hands up Athena’s thighs and rubbed her thumbs into the crease over her hips. An impatient knee tapped her shoulder. She plucked gently at the belt, making sure to keep the metal from jingling too loudly. The button gave way easily and she tugged the zipper down, quickly tugging the fabric down a little more, tilting Athena’s hips to the perfect angle.

She leaned forward eagerly, tongue slipping from between her lips. A loud, annoyed ‘AHEM’ made her pause, inches from her treat. “Janey, Athena. Would the two of you like to return your heads to the problem at hand? Now!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt list: http://haveahearttinman.tumblr.com/post/124789412060/send-me-a-word-and-a-characterseriespairing-and

**Cheiloproclitic  -** Being attracted to someones lips.

She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Athena’s lips. She watched  rapturously as the slender woman talked. Janey ran her thumb across her own lips. She tried hard not to whimper when Athena’s tongue darted out to wet her lips leaving the skin wet and shiny. When the meeting ended Janey practically launched herself forward and claimed the teasing flesh hungrily.

  
**Quidnunc  -** One who always has to know what is going on.

“I’m going to shoot that robot.” 

“Athena…” 

“I’m serious. I hasn’t stopped asking questions ever since that bullet hit it.”

“Well it’s just recompiling it’s information stores.”

“By asking what my bust size is?”

“I’ll help you shoot it.”

 **Ultracrepidarian  **\- Of one who speaks or offers opinions on matters beyond their knowledge.

Janey stared at the new guy with a sarcastic look on her face as he continued talking to Athena about the apparent frequency of ‘unusual sexual appetites’ within those who lived on Pandora. She slid her eyes sideways to see a rictus and burning eyes. She glanced down at Athena’s twitchy trigger finger. She gave the kid two days, max.  
**  
**

**Apodyopis  - **The act of mentally undressing someone.

She spotted her as she fixed her scarf. Janey adored Athena’s silhouette especially in the red pants that hugged her curves so perfectly. Although truly nothing beat seeing her spread out and moaning on a bed. 

Janey ran her eyes over her outfit again, wishing she could peel it off, piece by piece. She licked her lips and caught Athena glance back over at her. She kept her eyes focused on the lovely figure across the yard and slowly pulled each bit of clothe away bit by bit. 

Eventually Athena strutted over with a smirk. “So are you actually going to do something or are you content to keep your head in the gutter?”

Janey smirked and pulled herself up. “I’ll show you my room.”

 **Gymnophoria  -** The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

Athena froze in the middle of fixing her scarf. Someone was staring at her. A blonde, perverted someone was staring at her with lecherous eyes. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore it. The itch between her shoulders drove her nuts. She glanced back at the blonde to catch them give their lips a quick lick. She let it go on for another minute before walking over to the stocky woman.

“So are you actually going to do something or are you content to keep your head in the gutter?”

Janey smirked and pulled herself up. “I’ll show you my room.”

 **Tarantism  -** The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing.

Janey watched as Athena went through the motions of cleaning her gear. It’d been days since they’d been able to go outside. The howling wind and burning sand had blotted out the sun day before yesterday and it hadn’t reappeared yet. She sighed and sank deeper into the old couch beneath her. 

Soft music broke drew her eyes back to Athena. “Come on,” the shorter woman encouraged, “let’s dance. I’m tired of feeling miserable.”  
**  
**

**Autolatry  - **The worship of one’s self.

Athena studied herself in the mirror. She pursed her lips and ran her hands up her toned stomach, across her ribs, to cup her small breasts gently. She stayed still for a moment before moving her hands up to run them through her short hair. She was brushing her fingers along her shoulders when Janey came up behind her and wrapped herself around the shorter woman. “If I had the chance I’d  _worship_  your body.”

“What makes you think I’m not?”

 **Cagamosis**  - An unhappy marriage./  **Anagapesis**  - The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did.

It wasn’t their first fight but it was by far the worst they’d had. Janey heard a door slam somewhere in their home and schooled her face into a cold mask. She heard Athena storm into the room and disappear into the bathroom without a word. There was some thuds from the small room before the ancient shower groaned to life. 

Janey stood and walked into their modest kitchen. She put a pot of coffee on and stared out the grimy window. When the machine beeped she picked up her mug and filled it to the brim. She heard the water shut off a few minutes later. Athena walked out, glanced at Janey’s mug then at the empty pot. She huffed and left. She didn’t notice the last of the brown liquid drain down the sink. **  
**

**Gargalesthesia  **\- The sensation caused by tickling.

Janey writhed and squealed. She jerked at her trapped leg and let out a shriek as the torture resumed. He flailing arm found a pillow and she used it to assault her captor. It was confiscated quickly but gave the blonde woman a few second reprieve. When it resumed she twisted and yelled until the soft support of the bed disappeared from beneath her shoulders. 

She fell hard. Her captor releasing her leg just as she began to fall. When she managed to untangle herself from the pile of sheets and blankets that had come over with her she stood and glared at her torturer. 

Athena was howling with laughter. 

 **Capernoited**  - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy.

Athena giggled as Janey stumbled into her again. They’d been out, having fun, and they’d had one too many. They were not drunk, as Athena would firmly insist to anyone that asked. She glanced at Janey and grinned as the taller woman’s boot caught on a piece of equipment and she had to flail wildly to keep her balance. She was too busy giggling at her companion to notice the pole until she’d run into it. 

 **Lalochezia**  - The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain.

“FUCK! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!” Janey looked up from the coffee she was pouring and glanced through the doorway to see her beloved hopping over to the couch on one leg. 

“I told you getting that coffee table was a bad idea.”

“Shut up, Janey.”

 **Cataglottism  **\- Kissing with tongue.

Athena kissed Janey gently. She slid her arms around their strong shoulders and pressed as close as she could. She pulled back a moment to run her tongue over the slightly chapped lips. Janey closed the distance and opened her mouth to tangle their tongues together with a moan.

 **Basorexia**  - An overwhelming desire to kiss.

It should not be sexy to watch someone you love kill people. But when Athena dispatched the bandits with barely a sweat Janey couldn’t help but drag her into a passionate kiss.

 **Brontide**  - The low rumbling of distant thunder.

The sky was only just starting to darken to the east when the first low rumble echoed across the dessert. Janey looked up from the truck she was working on with a frown. When the next rumble echoed she climbed on top of the vehicle and peered at the quickly darkening horizon. She grunted and hopped down. “Athena! Get anything important inside, there’s a dust storm coming!”

They storm struck in full a few hours later. Athena tucked herself into Janey’s arms and sighed happily.

 **Grapholagnia**  - The urge to stare at obscene pictures.

She just couldn’t look away from the screen. She’d tried but her eyes just kept being dragged back to the image. Contorted limbs. Twisted faces. Fluid everywhere. A noise behind her made her glance back. “Hey, Athena, come take a look at this mess.”

“Janey, why are you looking at porn?” **  
**

**Agelast**  - A person who never laughs.

There she was, the ice queen herself, in all her joyless beauty. Janey watched as the warrior worked on her guns with the same calm, slightly angry look on her face. Janey would swear the look was permanently tattooed there. Finally she’d had enough. 

“Do you ever smile?”

The cold face lifted and raised one of its eyebrows. “What?”

“Smile. Do you?”

“Of course.”

“I’ve never seen you.”

“Maybe you haven’t impressed me enough.” She slung her gun back over her shoulder and walked away. Janey swore to herself that she’d make her smile tomorrow.

 **Wanweird**  - An unhappy fate.

She stared down the narrow hallway at the amassed scavs before her. She cocked her gun and breathed deeply. She was trapped. Her Echo beeped and Janey’s picture came up. She ignored it. She’d said her goodbyes this morning. They both knew that each mission came with potential she wouldn’t come home. She didn’t want Janey to have to listen while it happened. 

 **Dystopia**  - Am imaginary place of total misery. A metaphor for hell.

“You realize we live in hell, right?”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Everything is trying to kill us.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Even the weather is trying to do us in.”

“It’s really not so bad.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“Because you’re here with me. Nothing else matters.” **  
**

**Petrichor  **\- The smell of rain on dry ground

It never rained on Elpis. It didn’t rain much on Pandora but there was always a smell right before it did. It was unlike anything else. She tried describing it to Athena once but she could tell by her smile that she wasn’t making much sense. She huffed as Athena smiled gently and drew her into her arms. There  _was_  a smell and one day she’d know how to explain it properly.

 **Malapert**  - Clever in manners of speech.

“Why do you talk so well to everyone else but the second you try talking to me you start stumbling over your words?”

“You make me nervous.”

“Bull.”

“Really. You make me nervous. And tongue tied. That’s how I knew I loved you.” 

 **Duende**  - Unusual power to attract or charm.

“You must be a witch.” Janey muttered between kisses. Athena grinned and stole another one.

“What makes you say that.”

“Because you have bewitched me.”

 **Concilliabule**  - A secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot.

“You’re sure you weren’t followed?”

“Positive.”

“Hundred percent?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then. How are we gonna do this?”

“A bullet to the head is always a good way to go.”

“It doesn’t have a head.”

“Bullet to the eye?”

“But that wouldn’t necessarily kill it. Maybe… a really big magnet. Fry the micro-chips inside it.”

“Where would you get one big enough?”

“Good point.”

 **Strikhedonia**  - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.

There were things she needed to be doing. Things to be hunted down. Weapons to fix. People to talk to. But there was nowhere she would rather be than where she was now. With her head tucked between Athena’s thighs. **  
**

**Lygerastia**  - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.

Janey was counting the minutes until sundown. She was patient. The door opened, letting Athena inside. She crossed the floor and gave the blonde a chaste kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. The sun dipped below the horizon and the room darkened. 

The water shut off. By the time the door clicked open room was completely dark. Janey closed her eyes and listened to the soft footsteps as they drew closer. “Only in the dark, right Athena?”

“Mmmhhhmmm.” She hummed as her legs straddled Janey’s lap.

 **Ayurnamat  **\- The philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed.

“We’re going to die. We’re going to die and it’s all that fucking robots fault.”

“We might not-”

“WE. ARE GOING. TO DIE! Because SOMEONE can’t fucking keep track of their SHIT!”

“Look, Athena darling, there’s not much we can do at this point. Right?”

“Right.”

“So why spend whatever time we have left worrying when we could be having sex?”

“….. you make a compelling argument.” **  
**

**Sphallolalia**  - Flirtatious talk that leads no where.

“Hey there, pretty, what’s a girl like you doing in a bar like this?”

“Killing time. You?”

“Hopin’ maybe I can kill some time with you?”

“If you like.”

“The real question is: do  _you_  like?”

“What? You?”

“Sure.”

“Oh I’ll admit your pretty. But not nearly on the level of my girlfriend.”

“Right. Let me try that again. Hi, I’m Nisha.”

“Janey. Nice to meet you.”

 **Baisemain**  - A kiss on the hand.

Athena smiled as Janey struggled with the coffee pot. Neither of them were morning people but of the two the blonde was the worst. She could not function without her caffeine. The sun was just starting to rise and Athena’s Echo beeped, she had to get going. 

With a small sigh she stepped up behind her beloved and tugged her at her right arm. Janey grunted at her as she inhaled the first cup of coffee. Athena smiled and lifted the scared fingers to her lips for a quick kiss. The blonde glanced at her before reaching up to cup her face. Their lips met gently and Athena smiled to herself.  **  
**

**Druxy**  - Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside.

Janey kicked the can away from her in disgust. “I swear, if one more of these cans has bugs in it I’m shoving them all up Jack’s ass!”

Athena glanced up from the shiny, new-looking can she was inspecting to watch her blonde rage. She pulled out her knife and carefully stabbed it into the top a few times. The can said peaches in syrup. But syrup wasn’t normally black. **  
**

**Mamihlapinatapei**  - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move. 

She’d only ever seen a tiny picture of her before, her voice tinny through the Echo. In real life the warrior was iridescent in her beauty. She had wanted to go over and speak to her properly but she hadn’t yet. There was something about her that just drew Janey to the slender woman. It frightened her.

Athena was shocked. She had not expected the happy voice on the other end of the Echo would look quite so beautiful. She had only caught a quick glimpse before ducking her head in embarrassment. She’d so been looking forward to meeting her and yet here she was, not thirty steps away and she couldn’t even muster the courage to go over and say hello. She glanced back up. 

Their gazes met and for a long moment the world was still. They both looked away shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt list: http://haveahearttinman.tumblr.com/post/136707556750/the-great-drabble-exchange-2016

**16\.  I’m being chased by some people, please don’t ask questions, just kiss me**

Janey slid around the corner at speed as the men chased her. She’d only told them the truth about their piece of shit ‘pride and joy’ and here they were , overreacting. She rounded another corner and snatched up a cloak and grabbed at the nearest person she could. A tall woman with pretty eyes and dark hair.

She flung the cloak around her shoulders and pulled the hood up. She grasped the startled woman by the shoulders and looked her square in the eye. “Now look, you may not like this but I need you to play along for thirty seconds.” The woman only made a small surprised noise when Janey dragged her into the kiss.

The men came and went but by the time Janey noticed the strange woman had already pressed her against the wall with a wicked, teasing smile.

**43\.  fucking autocorrect**

Athena chuckled at the almost non-sense on her phone’s screen And the continuous stream of still more non-sense that continued to pour in. Finally the phone’s screen lit up with Janey’s name. Athena answered with a chuckle. “Having trouble with the new phone?”

“Fucking autocorrect, I swear it’s gonna be the death of me, ‘Thena. How do I turn it off?”

Athena chuckled again. “I don’t think you can.”

There was a long pause followed by a single, heartfelt, “FUCK!”

**65\.  down on your knees**

Athena shivered as Janey’s legs came back into view. She’d removed her pants and normal undergarments for far more flattering pair. Janey hummed tunelessly as she braced her hands on Athena’s shoulders, “Now remember. No hands.”

**73\.  You cannot name our cat Asshole**

Athena crossed her arms and kept her face an impassive mask even as Janey held up the large feline with a hopeful grin. “No.”

“Aw come one ‘Thena. We’ve been trying to think of a name for weeks and this is the only one that’s fit so far.”

“The answer is still no. I will not have any animal in my home named after any part of my anatomy.” Janey pouted again.

“Guess that rules out Pussy, too, huh?”

**74\.  Band! Au**

Janey quivered in excitement as the lights went down in the main house and she could hop out onstage to start getting her drums ready while Nisha sidled up to the mic to introduce them. But the screaming crowd and the lead singer weren’t Janey’s main focus. She watched, transfixed as their lead guitarist, Athena moved in time with each song, legs encased in skin tight jeans.

During their third song one of Janey’s sticks flew out of her hand and she almost died when Athena turned to see what the change in beat was about. She pulled out one of her spares and they finished their set.

While the rest of the band went off to enjoy the party Janey stayed behind and reacquainted herself with her guitarists truly skilled fingers.

**86\. B is convinced there’s a monster in the room. They drag A in to protect them.**

“ATHENA!!!” A giant weight landed on top of the vault hunter. A giant weight with flailing limbs and blonde hair. “Athena please you have to come kill it!”

“Mmmfff, what?” She pushed the panicking blonde off of her and sat up drowsily. “What are you talking about?”

“There’s a monster! You have to kill it!” Athena stared at the gibbering blonde in exhaustion for a long moment before sighing deeply. She had a bad feeling about this.

“Where?” She asked in resignation. Janey immediately dragged her up and down the hall to her room.

“There!” She pointed at a dark shape near the window. Athena peered at it carefully before shaking her head tiredly.

“Janey, that’s a jacket draped over a chair. The fever’s making you delirious again.”

**90\. back massages**

Athena moaned as Janey’s hands pressed against her skin, easing the knots and aches out of her muscles with strong blunt fingers. Their clothes lay in a heap somewhere on the floor but Athena couldn’t bring herself to care as Janey’s warm weight against her thighs and hands along her back made her relax and groan.

Her moans shifted a few octaves higher when those same strong blunt fingers moved lower, deeper, wetter.

**116\.  We were having a moment and you had to go and ruin it**

Athena nuzzled into Janey’s neck and relaxed in the warmth from the crackling fire. There was a snowstorm outside. They’d taken the opportunity to light the fireplace, lay down all the blankets and pillows in front of it and drink warm cider. Absolute peace and quiet. No worries. Nothing to clean. Nothing to kill. Nothing but calm.

“I wonder if there’s bullymongs out there we could hunt.” Well so much for that.

**129\.  The pain only goes away when you hold me**

Another scream split the silence of the night. Janey fumbled her way into Athena’s room just as another scream tore it’s way out of the dark-haired woman’s throat. “Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey shhhhhhh, shhhhhhh, easy Athena, easy,” she knelt on the bed and very carefully pulled the thrashing woman into a gentle embrace. The screams petered off into quiet whimpers and then further until Athena’s body relaxed against her and her eyes finally opened. “There you are. Hey, it’s okay, shush. It’s okay.”

Athena gazed up at her solemnly. “It’s happening more frequently now.”

“I know, love,” Janey kissed her forehead, “but so long as I’m around I’ll keep holding you to keep it at bay, okay?”

**139\.  A shows up at B’s door bloody and asks them to stitch them up.**

Someone was pounding on Janey’s door at bumfuck early in the morning. She stumbled out of bed with a groan and made her way to her front door, crashing into only two walls and one table on her way. The lock on the heavy door gave her a few moments of trouble as she struggled to remember what she’d changed the settings to. The door locks finally beeped and she puked the heavy steel open.

“Athena?” she blinked at the shrouded woman in confusion until she locked into the blood dropping out from under a rough sling Athena had rigged for her arm.  “Shit are you okay? Come in come in.”

Athena nodded gratefully as she stepped inside. “Soryy about this, Janey, I know I’m late.”

“Hush.” Janey muttered as  she carefully plucked at the cloth. there was a long, crude gash beneath that bled sluggishly. “Psycho’s?” Athena nodded and stayed still while Janey fussed over her.

When the gash had been cleaned and dressed Athena reached out and caught Janey before she could putter off. “Hey. Thanks,” she muttered as she pulled the blonde into a gentle kiss. “And Happy Anniversary. Sorry I dropped your present.”

**Bonus 5**

**1\. I borrowed your clothes. They don’t fit. Why are you looking at me like that?**

Athena frowned down at the sagging fabric as she walked out of the bathroom in Janey’s pants. “Look, as much as I appreciate the offer to borrow these I’m either going to need a belt or a miracle to hold them up.” She looked up when she received no response and frowned even deeper at the look on Janey’s face. “Hey, are you listening?”

“Take them off.”

Athena blinked at the non-sequitur. “What?”

“If they don’t fit, take them off. That way you won’t trip and I get a nice view.” She winked as Athena’s face started to burn.

**2\. Pirates Au**

The rum ran in rivers that night as the celebration carried on along the small beach. Janey snatched one of the last bottles away from her second mate and pulled the cork out with her teeth as she sauntered to where her precious cargo had been deposited. “Drink?” She held the open bottle out to the dark haired woman that sat on the fallen tree in silence. Janey waited for a long moment before stepping closer and crouching in front of the silent woman. “Hey, I’m offering you a drink of rum. I’d suggest taking it.”

“What for?” Janey blinked at the low pitched voice.

“Huh?”

“What would be the purpose of me drinking? You’re just going to kill me. Or sell me. Or you’re going to tie me up in the bowels of your ship for your crew to use whenever they want.”

Janey was taken aback. “What makes you think we’re going to do that?”

The woman scoffed darkly. “You’re pirates. That’s what pirates do.”

“Not these pirates, missy-”

“Commander.”

“Pardon?”

“If you’re going to address me by a term of authority I’d rather it me my rank than my gender. It’s Commander.”  
Janey frowned deeply and stood from her crouch. “Well, Commander, I don’t let my crew do anything even close to what you’re suggesting. Now, we’re about two days out of Elpis. I’ll drop you at one of the port cities when we get there.” She started walking away before pausing. “I’m Janey, by the way, Captain Janey.”

She waited for a response but when none came she started walking again. She almost missed the quiet voice behind her. “Athena, huh? That’s a pretty name.”

**3\. Mad Max Au (Because yes.)**

The desert wind had scoured the wreck mercilessly, half burying it in burning sand. Athena moved closer carefully. In the desert there were more than just lizards running around. The sand fell away with a few well placed strikes to the frame. A soft, unhappy moan made Athena leap away from the vehicle, her gun coming up to point at the only window not still covered.

She stepped close again after a minute when nothing came out to attack. The metal was hot enough to sear brands into uncovered skin and Athena took her time climbing to the open window to peer inside.

A blonde woman was trapped beneath the steering column, covered in sand and detritus that must have been her personal belongings before the crash. Athena used the tip of her rifle to poke the figure, eliciting another moan. She sat back on her haunches atop the car and thought over her options carefully. She could leave the woman here to die after stripping the car of it’s useful scrap and guzzoline. She could put the woman out of her misery personally, but that idea left a sour taste in the scrappers mouth. Another moan made Athena look down again. Then she glanced over at her bike. Or… she could load the woman up and ride to the Green Place that had once been the Citadel.

**4\. It all happened in a dream**

Janey jerked awake and stared at the hands of her clock for a few minutes, willing everything to start making sense. FInally she rolled over and gave her girlfriend a shove. “‘Thena. Thena!”

“Wha-?” The once neat braid was less than perfect when Athena lifted her head from the pillow to give Janey a dour look.

“You won’t believe the dream I just had! It felt so real! You were there and you were this awesome gunslinging badass who broke into vaults or something and I was living on the MOON! The moon ‘Thena! It was so awesome! And we were gonna get married and-”

“Janey.” Athena stated plainly, cutting her girlfriend off completely.

“Yes?”

“No more pizza rolls before bed.”

“Awwww!”

**5\. talk nerdy to me (Janey’s a mechanic of sorts, so have fun with that)**

Athena smiled as Janey continued to talk energetically waving her hands and arms about to emphasize this point or that or demonstrate a specific movement. Athena had no idea what she was talking about. Other than the occasional mention of a screw or bolt or valve she could only smile at her darling affectionately as she prattled.

After a particularly large movement almost overbalanced Janey on her precarious perch Athena couldn’t stifle her giggles anymore. She ducked her head and smiled at her boots. A nudge to her shoulder made her glance up at Janey with a smile.

“You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve said have you?”

“No, sorry, but I like the way you look and sound when you’re excited. Will you keep going?”


End file.
